


Peace of Mind

by Okami01



Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hilda is about to go to Garreg Mach and Holst wants to spar. Prompt-  Teaching.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril & Holst Goneril
Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Peace of Mind

Hilda stared at Holst, panting, and sweaty. This was not how she wanted to spend her afternoon. Getting an axe shoved in her hands and herded onto the training grounds of their estate. 

" Listen, bro… I know you care about me and I'm glad. But do I really need to get any better with an axe? I mean…. it isn't like you're not there to protect me." 

" I am but I'll be all the way over here and you'll be," he gestures over towards presumably the direction of Garreg Mach. Hilda doesn't know and she doesn't think she cares either. 

" I can't protect you from that… unfortunately. I mean, your big brother will always be there to protect you and I trust the people at Garreg Mach, sure. But there could be bandits. You never know!"  
He sounds like he's about to cry and Hilda cannot deal with that. 

" Ok, Ok fine. If it'll make you feel better we can train." Holst always goes easy on her when they train anyway. Hilda doesn't think that this will do much good. 

Holst swings his axe. Apparently, despite the past, he isn't going easy on her today. 

Their wooden axes collide with a loud thwack. Hilda's muscles burn and she groans. Falling backward.

Her brother stares at her and she wishes he'd just let her go home. " You have to get stronger, Hil. There could be bandits. Monsters! Anything really."

She wants to tell him that she'll find someone who can protect her. Heavens knows there has to be some idealistic knight set in protecting a pretty damsel in distress. 

But between Holst's tears, concern, and the fact that he might be a little right, she gets back up.

She doesn't say any of those things. At least not right now. She's annoyed. " But I'm not as strong as you are."

" Maybe… but you aren't weak. I know you can do it," he smiles. 

Even though she wishes he wouldn't expect anything from her. Hilda doesn't want to disappoint him. Not really. And she'd rather not get killed in a bandit attack either. 

" Ugh. You really believe in me too much. It's nice to have such a cool strong big brother who believes in me, Holst." She smiles back. 

" Well of course. And that's only because I-"

As he's talking, she lunges forward and swings at him hard."

He's caught off guard. The attack hits him in the side. He groans but it sort of turns into a laugh. Apparently, she's going to have to do better than that."

" Aww, Hilly… You tricked me."

She attacks again, low, aiming for his knees. He jumps back and swings forward. It takes all her strength just to block.

" You've been attacking me for hours. Why don't we just go home and you can help me pack for Garreg Mach instead?"

He laughs. Look up at the sky. " It's been 30 minutes."

" Ugh, it feels like 30 years."

" Besides… you do know you have to wear a uniform. And I'm sure you can accessorize that…" he adds hopefully. "It's not like you'll need to bring a lot of clothes."

She appreciates her brother putting up with her fashion hobbies. He's a big pink bearded burly man. So not the type of person who looks like they'd be able to help her with her sewing or dyeing. Still, he always does. 

" I have to bring clothes. If I don't then what's the point. You don't have to wear your uniform all the time, do you? Aren't their parties?"

Holst smiles and reminisces, looking off into the distance. His expression changes into one of a concerned older brother again.

" Not any that you should be going to- ow- Ow! Ok, stop attacking me when I'm not looking." He laughs. That loud and booming sound that she likes to hear, though usually in different circumstances. "You can't chat bandits up about the weather so they won't attack you."

She manages to parry another of his blows somehow. She shouldn't laugh but she does anyway.

" Yeah, but they aren't as freakishly strong as you."

" Aww… freakishly?"

" Dashingly?"

" Hmm, yeah that's better. " he strikes at her axe again. She moves out of the way and lets him keep moving forward. trying to get a hit in using her speed. He blocks her again. 

This goes on for a few minutes. 

" Don't you have an army to lead somewhere," she pants. 

" I can always make time for my little sister."

" Great," Hilda means to say sarcastically but she can't with Holst smiling like that.

She settles for swinging her axe harder in her next strike.

" Good," he praises. "You really are trying."  
He wonders what he thought she was doing before.

"Now come on, a few more minutes and then we'll go get some cake."

Hilda laughs. " Nice! If you wanted me to work hard you should have bribed me from the start."

" Heh, I guess so. Ok, now let me show you a fast way to disarm your opponent."

While this isn't the sort of sibling bonding Hilda envisioned or asked for, it's nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FE3H siblings week! Thanks for reading! I wish Holst would show up in the game  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
